dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tone Rodriguez
Tone Rodriguez (born 6 March 1968 ) is an American comic book artist and writer. He is best known for his work as a primary artist at Bongo Comics. In 2007, he played Benjamin Alvaro, an online blogger and killer, on Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. He also created the art for The Dark Defender (superhero). Appearances * "The Dark Defender" Personal Life He was born in Glendale, California, and now resides in Phoenix, Arizona. Career At the age of six, he began drawing comics. He started his art career with painting fences for the cover of an issue for ''Better Homes and Gardens. Before that, he was a chef, a burger flipper, and a burrito maker. He also worked as a radio dispatcher for a tow truck company, and refueled aircraft at LAX.aceuniverse In addition to comics, Rodriguez has contributed to television shows, including Numb3rs, E-Ring, R.O.D the TV, and South Park. He produced art for TV shows, such as Dog with a Blog, Liv & Maddie, and Pair of Kings. He produced the "The Adventures of Jimmy Halpert" comic book seen in the The Office.tucsoncomiccon Nominations * 2001 Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards - Nominee - Russ Manning Promising Newcomer Gallery Tone Rodriguez.jpg Creative Work Writer: * Bizarre New World (2007) * The Sakai Project: Artists Celebrate Thirty Years of Usagi Yojimbo (2014) Penciller: * 1001 Arabian Nights: The Adventures of Sinbad (2008) * ACTOR Comics Presents (2006) * Ape Entertainment's Comic Spectacular (2007) * Archie: 50 Times An American Icon (2011) * Bart Simpson's Horror Show (1998) * Bizarre New World (2007) * Blood & Dust (2016) * Bongo Comics Free-For-All (2006) * Bongo Comics Presents Simpsons Super Spectacular (2006) * Chassis (1999) * Comic-Con International: San Diego Souvenir Book (2002) * Conan and the Midnight God (2006) * Conan Funcom Special (2006) * The Covenant (2005) * Dames In The Atomic Age (2012) * Dead Vengeance (2015) * Even More Fund Comics (2004) * Feed America's Children (2005) * Five Color Comics (2008) * Freshmen Yearbook (2006) * Futurama Comics (2000) * Futurama Comics GER (2001) * Grimm Fairy Tales (2005) * The Hellboy 100 Project (2015) * Hero Initiative: Fantastic Four (2012) * Hero Initiative: The Uncanny X-Men 100 Project (2014) * The Hulk 100 Project (2008) * Image Comics 2010 San Diego Comic-Con Yearbook (2010) * Jane Wiedlin's Lady Robotika (2010) * John Carpenter's Snake Plissken Chronicles (2003) * John Carpenter's Tales for a HalloweeNight (2015) * Josh Howard Presents: Sasquatch (2007) * The Justice League of America 100 Project (2011) * Kiss 4K (2007) * KISS Solo (2013) * Licensable Bear (2003) * Mars Attacks the Holidays (2012) * Mars Attacks: The Human Condition (2013) * Mayhem! (2009) * Micronauts (2002) * The Mike Wieringo Tellos Tribute (2017) * Monkey vs Lemur (2006) * The New Avengers 100 Project (2011) * Radioactive Man (2000) * Rex Mundi Omnibus (2012) * Rush Toons By Fantoons Vol. 2112 (2015) * The Sakai Project: Artists Celebrate Thirty Years of Usagi Yojimbo (2014) * ShadowHawk (2010) * Simpsons Comic-Kollektion (2018) * Simpsons Comics (1993) * Simpsons Comics Presents Bart Simpson (2000) * Simpsons Illustrated (2012) * Simpsons One-Shot Wonders: Mr. Burns (2013) * The Simpsons Summer Shindig (2007) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 100 Project (2017) * Test Drive (1997) * Treehouse of Horror (1995) * U.T.F. (2006) * The Ultimate Spider-Man 100 Project (2007) * The Unusual Suspects (2007) * Urban Monsters (2008) * Violent Messiahs (2000) * Violent Messiahs (2001) * Violent Messiahs: Genesis (2001) * Violent Messiahs: Lamenting Pain (2002) * The Walking Dead 100 Project (2013) * Wizard's PosterMania! (1996) * The Wolverine: Weapon X 100 Project (2009) * The Wonder Woman 100 Project (2017) Inker: * 1001 Arabian Nights: The Adventures of Sinbad (2008) * ACTOR Comics Presents (2006) * Ape Entertainment's Comic Spectacular (2007) * Bizarre New World (2007) * Blood & Dust (2016) * The Covenant (2005) * Even More Fund Comics (2004) * Freshmen Yearbook (2006) * Fairy Tales (2005) * Hero Initiative: Fantastic Four (2012) * Image Comics 2010 * San Diego Comic-Con Yearbook (2010) * John Carpenter's Tales for a HalloweeNight (2015) * Josh Howard Presents: Sasquatch (2007) * The Justice League of America 100 Project (2011) * KISS Solo (2013) * Mars Attacks the Holidays (2012) * Mars Attacks: The Human Condition (2013) * Mayhem! (2009) * Rush Toons By Fantoons Vol. 2112 (2015) * Simpsons Comics Presents Bart Simpson (2000) * Treehouse of Horror (1995) * Violent Messiahs (2000) * Yellow Submarine graphic novel (2018) Colorist: * Hero Initiative: Fantastic Four (2012) * Image Comics 2010 San Diego Comic-Con Yearbook (2010) * The Justice League of America 100 Project (2011) * Violent Messiahs (2000) Cover Artist: * 1001 Arabian Nights: The Adventures of Sinbad (2008) * Amazing Spider-Man: The Clone Conspiracy (2017) * Angel: Old Friends (2005) * Ape Entertainment's Comic Spectacular (2007) * Aurora Rose (2012) * Bizarre New World: Population Explosion (2008) * Black Tide (2003) * Blood & Dust (2016) * Chassis (1998) * Chassis (1999) * Comic Shop News (1987) * G.I. Joe: Frontline (2002) * Hack/Slash vs. Chucky (2007) * Incursion (2007) * John Carpenter's Snake Plissken Chronicles (2003) * Joy and Pain (2014) * Kiss 4K (2007) * KISS Solo (2013) * The Legend of Isis (2005) * M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand (2016) * Masters of the Universe (2002) * Mayhem! (2009) * The Red Star (2000) * Revolutionaries (2016) * ShadowHawk (2010) * Star Trek/Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive (2014) * Super Action Man (2011) * U.T.F. (2006) * Urban Monsters (2008) * Valkyrie Saviors (2018) * Violent Messiahs (2000) * Violent Messiahs (2001) * Violent Messiahs: Lamenting Pain (2002) * Western Tales of Terror (2004) * Wrath of the Titans (2007)comicbooks References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter